


Scratchy Rhythym

by Yokohinaai (Give_me_cheese)



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Give_me_cheese/pseuds/Yokohinaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yasu and Kura try to work on their rhythym... in more than one way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratchy Rhythym

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember writing this. I'm serious. Also: Un-beta'd cause I don't have one *puppy eyes*

“Yasu, you’re wrong!” Yasuda looked up from his hands griping the guitar neck, his forehead wrinkled into a deep frown. “No Tacchon, you’re the one who was wrong the whole time! It goes like this!” He stomped a rhythm with his food. “And not like this!” He tried to copy Ohkura’s drums with his body, the eyes of the taller man lingering on him as he tried to concentrate on the beats of the music.  
“Let’s do it one more time!” Ohkura grumbles, fastening his hold on the drum sticks. A slight smile made its way on Yasu’s face, the guitarist stood up and shuffled towards his younger friend.  
“Why don’t we take a break?” he offered to Ohkura, his hand caressing the short hair in front of him. “No.” Ohkura answered stubbornly. “I want to get this song done!” A sigh escaped Yasuda, making him feel as if he were talking to a willful, 5-year-old kid. “You know, it would be better if you…”  
But he was interrupted by Ohkura’s harsh words. “I can do it alone, if I have to.” Yasuda sighed again but smiled at the sulky face of his friend.  
“I get it. We’ll get it right this time around!” he encouraged him and gave him a short peck on the freckled cheek. He couldn’t see the smile shy on Ohkura’s face as Yasuda turned around to get his guitar.  
Of course they didn’t get it right the next time. “Why don’t we try it a bit more slowly at first?” Yasuda said with a huge grin on his face. “I don’t know if that would do any good,” the drummer grumbled, exchanging his broken sticks with new ones.  
Suddenly short arms were thrown around his hips and he felt body heat radiating against his back. “Don’t give up yet!” Yasuda murmured softly. The taller man craned his neck to look into the pleading eyes of his friend.  
A silent nod was his only answer, but his heart rate increased when the smaller man gave him another big smile in return. “Okay!” Yasuda squealed. “Let’s do our best!”  
Ohkura leaned his head back a bit, lost in the rhythm of their song. The beat was penetrating his body, determining the way he breathed, determining the rhythm of his heart.  
But something was wrong, something was amiss and he couldn’t tell what it was. He tried to change the way he held his sticks or his speed but nothing seemed to work out.  
A loud “thud” could be heard when he threw his sticks away in anger. Yasuda had stopped playing the guitar a while ago, observing the concentrated face of the other man with sorrow. “You know I think we should really stop now!” he said with a serious voice, making Ohkura shiver slightly.  
A soft hand landed on Ohkura’s arms, tenderly squeezing it to make the taller man look up into his eyes. Ohkura sighed and dejectedly slumped against the slender figure beside him.  
“I just don’t know what’s wrong!” he whispered sadly. “So I can’t do it right.” He felt the body he leant on shaking with a soft giggle and looked up into the warm eyes of his friend.  
“It will be alright. Just not now.” Yasuda said, his lips curling up into a smile. Ohkura was lost again in those eyes, his thoughts wandering into nowhere. So his body twitched with surprise when two hands griped his face forcefully, turning it upwards and soft lips were pressed against his own.  
Yasuda didn’t even let him time to think or to fight back when he settled on the lap of the taller man, still grinning like an innocent school boy.  
“You just have to relax a bit!” Yasuda smiled, though Ohkura would have argued that his current situation was everything but relaxed. Especially his jeans.  
He gasped when Yasuda’s finger found their way under his shirt, trailing along his muscles, gently embracing him and pulling him closer.  
“Let’s go to bed,” the smaller man whispered raspy against his ears. He skillfully supported his argument with a powerful thrust of his hips, rendering Ohkura breathless for a second.  
Luckily his bedroom was close and luckily Yasuda came prepared. He swiftly slicked his finger with lube and gently circled his own hole as he prepared himself. Ohkura patiently waited for him settled against the headboard, his mouth dry and his blood boiling.  
The sight before him made it even harder for him to “relax” and now Yasuda had two fingers inside of himself, sending anticipating shivers down the taller man’s spine. Ohkura moaned loudly when Yasuda finally entered a third one.  
A knowing grin was on Yasuda’s face as he turned around, slipping his fingers out of his prepared hole. “You’re ready?” he whispered, his tongue tracing the shape of Ohkura’s ear. The younger one nodded, heavy breathes accompanying his answer.  
A loud moan escaped him when Yasuda slowly lowered his body onto Ohkura’s member, taking him inside inch by inch. The only thing on Ohkura’s mind was now the heat and scent of Yasuda and the exciting feeling deep in his stomach.  
Then Yasuda began to move and if there was still a thought about his drums (or about food for that matter) somewhere hidden in his mind, those would be gone right about now. His breaths became moans and his hands seemed to have a mind of their own.  
They were roaming freely over Yasuda’s chest, gently pinching his nipple and enticing a lovely moan from those beautiful red lips. Ohkura leant forward, capturing those lips and pulling Yasuda into a heated kiss.  
Finally Ohkura trusted his body enough to meet Yasuda’s movements, settling into a steady rhythm. He felt himself getting close and as he wrapped his fingers around Yasuda’s member, he knew that the other was the same as him.  
A slightly off rhythm movement from Yasuda made Ohkura’s hips jerk upwards and Yasuda came with a loud moan, his nails scratching Ohkura’s back.  
Ohkura thrust into the smaller man only a few times more before he came, burying his fingers into Yasuda’s ass. A lazy kiss was the last thing he remembered before going to sleep.  
The next day Yasuda awoke to the familiar rumbling of a drum. He smiled and slowly got up, grabbing only a pair of shorts on his way out of the room. As he secretly entered the room they use for practice, Ohkura was already there playing his drum, practicing the difficult part with ease.  
Yasuda sat down and silently grabbed his guitar, his play perfectly fitting in with the dull sound of Ohkura.  
They finished without problems and Yasuda grinned at his younger friend cheekily. “We should do that more often.” Ohkura smiled back at him shyly, absentmindedly playing with his drumsticks.  
Yasuda stood up, his stomach ordering him to finally go to the kitchen and eat something when long arms embrace him tightly. “But be careful what you do when you come!” Ohkura whined, his lips close to Yasuda’s ear betraying his childish behavior. “My shoulders hurt like hell!”  
He will never admit that being scratched got him off. Well, it’s okay, Yasuda knew it anyways.


End file.
